Iron shield
The iron shield, also known as the large shield, is a recurring shield in the Dragon Quest series. It is typically a mid-level shield that sometimes offers protection against fire and ice attacks. Characteristics The iron shield is a heater shield made out of forged iron plates with a gold border and featuring a gold coat of arms on the front. In the first game, the coat of arms on the front of shield is a long dragon with a head at each end flanked by two feathered wings. Starting with Dragon Quest III, the coat of arms changed to a symmetrical golden eagle with two heads and has remained the same ever since. From the third game to Dragon Quest VII, the eagle also had a red cross on it, as well. The iron shield is quite protective for its price, particular in the original Dragon Quest as it offers the most defence next to the silver shield. However, due to its heavy weight, it can usually only be equipped by physically powerful characters. In later games, the shield also offers some protection against fire and ice attacks. It has appeared in every main entry in the series except for Dragon Quest II. Appearances Dragon Quest Cast from iron, this shield has a delicate engraved design on its front. Of course, this durable shield has far more protective power than that of the leather shield. It can be purchased from Garinham and Mercado. Dragon Quest III The iron shield has a defence bonus of +20 (+12 in the NES version). They can be equipped by the Hero, Warriors, and Merchants. The iron shield can be purchased from Khoryv, Asham, and Isis for 700 gold and sold for 525 gold. In remake versions of the game, the iron shield can be purchased from Isis and Portoga for 1,200 gold and sold for 900 gold. Dragon Quest IV The iron shield has a defence bonus of +12, and protects against fire and ice attacks. It can be purchased for 650 gold in Riverton, Endor, and Mintos and sold for 487 gold. The Hero, Kiryl, Torneko, Ragnar, Meena, and Psaro can equip them Dragon Quest V The iron shield has a defence bonus of +16, and protects against fire and ice attacks. They can be bought for 720 gold in Mostroferrato and sold for 540 gold. The Hero, Harry, the Hero's Son, and Sancho can equip them, along with many monster allies. Dragon Quest VI Iron shields have a defense bonus of +16 and a style bonus of +12. It also takes away 4HP damage from fire and ice attacks used on the equipper. It can be purchased for 720 gold in Amor, Wellshire, Scrimsley, and Arkbolt and be sold for 540 gold. The Hero, Carver, Amos, Terry, and Goowain can equip it. Dragon Quest VII The iron shield has a defence bonus of +13, a style bonus of +12, and reduces damage from fire and ice attacks by 5. It can be equipped by the Hero, Kiefer, and Aishe. The iron shield can be purchased for 920 gold at Greenthumb Gardens and sold for 460 gold. Iron shields can also be won as prizes from the Lucky Panel at the Casino. Dragon Quest VIII The iron shield has a defence bonus of +18. They take away 5 HP damage from all fire and ice attacks used on the equipper. It can be equipped by the Hero and Yangus. They can be bought in Pickham for 720 gold and sold for 360 gold. The iron shield can also be upgraded to a white shield by combining it with a silver platter in the Alchemy Pot. Dragon Quest IX The iron shield has a defence bonus of +10. Can be equipped by Warriors, Priests, Mages, Minstrels, Paladins, Armamentalists, Sages, and Luminaries. Sold in Alltrades Abbey and Porth Llaffan. Can be upgraded into steel shield. Dragon Quest Swords Gallery DQVII3DS - Iron shield.png|VII artwork. DQVIII - Iron shield.png|Artwork before DQX. Other languages Related Shields *Gigasteel shield *Steel shield Category:Dragon Quest game shields Category:Dragon Quest III shields Category:Dragon Quest IV shields Category:Dragon Quest V shields Category:Dragon Quest VI shields Category:Dragon Quest VII shields Category:Dragon Quest VIII shields Category:Dragon Quest IX shields Category:Dragon Quest X shields Category:Dragon Quest XI greatshields Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light shields Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars shields Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors shields Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 shields